Fruition Xena/Herc X-Over
by Beckers
Summary: Just who is Gabrielle's soulmate? With Iolaus, Xena & Beonwolf.


"Fruition" (XWP & HTLJ X-over)  
by Beckers  
  
  
Forward:   
  
Xena and Gabrielle thought their problems with Odin and The Valkyries were over but little did they know an evil Norse god, the equal to Ares and Hades but ten times worse, had been watching their escapades. At a time of her own choosing Hel, goddess of the Norse underworld, decided to strike out at the two Greek women who had unknowingly ruined her plans for Norse domination. She had sought the Golden Apples Odin kept so greedily for himself but now, do to Xena's intervention, they were kept in a place no god could ever access.   
  
"I want revenge!" she tells her warrior followers, the Berserkers. But how to do it? A call for help ... from two men Xena and Gabrielle both cared about: Hercules and Iolaus.  
  
However, while on their way north the women discover the ruse. None other than Iolaus himself meets them aboard ship. He tells the ladies that Hercules is in Egypt, helping a friend, but both had heard rumor of trouble in Norseland. Iolaus decided to go there and check it out. Hercules would meet him later.  
  
There is obviously some trap involved but Xena is not one to back down from a challenge.  
  
Gabrielle asks Iolaus how it's possible he is still in his prime when so many years have passed. The hunter tells her that he had grown ill and nearly died nearly a decade ago. A grieving Hercules fed him ambrosia. Not enough to make him immortal, he assures, but enough to give him back his youth and vigor. "I will die some day." he tells his female friends, "but hopefully not too soon."  
  
When they reach Norseland they meet with their friend Beowulf who tells the trio where they can find Hel. "She must be stopped." he says, "Not just because she wants to kill you, Xena, but because if she is successful in overthrowing Odin and finding those apples, the people of Norse will be forever slaves!"  
  
They go to Niflhem, Hel's realm, where a fierce battle takes place. Xena and her friends defeat the Berserkers. Odin is grateful. However, Hel isn't one to admit defeat without a last stand. While descending Niflhem the heroes are suddenly besieged by more warriors faithful to their dark goddess.  
  
Our story opens:  
  
*******  
  
"Xena, only you can do it! You're her soulmate ... You are the only mortal who can rescue Gabrielle from certain death!" Beowulf voice echoed in the warrior princess' head.  
  
She saw her companion, the beautiful bard from Potedia, hanging perilously on the ledge she had been tossed over by the evil Hel.   
  
Xena also spotted Iolaus, battling as vitally as he had over twenty five years ago, before she and Gabrielle were place into what was thought an eternal sleep. He was concluding his own combat with a warrior, at least a foot taller than he, who clearly meant to do as much damage as possible.  
  
The Warrior Princess herself was as occupied. Three rather large Berserkers were keeping her at bay, away from Gabrielle and what appeared to be certain doom for the bard. Xena couldn't move from where she fought, could not help her friend who was beginning to slip, ready to fall into the dark abyss below her. Xena could very briefly see the fear and struggle on Gabrielle's lovely face.   
  
Oh, if only she could do something, dispatch these fierce warriors in time ...!  
  
"Xena!" Gabrielle cried, her hands sliding over stone and gravel. The mysterious force field, that which was so familiar in Norse legend now, surrounded her. It was placed there by an evil goddess with a sick sense of humor. If anyone but Gabrielle's soulmate were to enter, breaking the seal, that person would be burned to a crisp, as before. It was Hel's way of telling Xena that if her beloved died, it would be her own fault for not getting to her on time. "I can't hold on!"  
  
"Gabrielle ..." With her sword, Xena frantically slashed at the soldier before her, only to be assailed by another. Then she saw something, at a glance, that truly horrified her.  
  
Iolaus, having finally subdued the Berserker he fought, ran to where Gabrielle struggled.  
  
"NO!" both Xena and the engaged Beowulf shouted, well aware of what must follow once the hunter-warrior attempted to breach the force field.  
  
Yet, there was determination on Iolaus face, an intensity in his blue eyes. They had no more time. He would not be stopped. With a mighty leap, a heroic gesture so natural for him, he penetrated the force field ...  
  
... and came through the other side unharmed.  
  
Gritting his teeth, preoccupied with his mission, Iolaus chose - at least for the time and being - to ignore the significance of what had just happened. On his knees, leaning over and into the abyss, he grasped both of Gabrielle's arms with his strong hands, his fingers wrapping around her wrists. Suddenly, the portion of stone she was holding onto gave away and Iolaus pulled, with all his might, bringing the young woman up to meet him.  
  
They fell backward, Gabrielle laying atop him. The warrior-bard was safe and he was holding her in his arms. They laughed both in relief and at how silly they must look, then they stared at one another seriously for a few brief seconds.  
  
"Iolaus," Gabrielle whispered in stunned gratitude, "How did ...?" she started but could not finish the sentence. She had thoroughly expected Xena to be her rescuer.  
  
Iolaus seemed to suddenly understand. Standing with her, he self consciously looked down at his own hands which were now holding her's. Without another word, they walked passed the force field yet again as Xena and Beowulf finished with the warriors they were fighting with. The few remaining knew when they were out matched and ran for the hills.  
  
An enraged yowl from Hel reverberated through the air about them then faded off into nothing.  
  
Subsequently, Xena quickly walked to Gabrielle and hugged her friend warmly, "That was too close." she murmured then, as if stricken, looked closely at Iolaus. A strange combination of gratitude and jealousy shown in her expression, "Thank you." Xena murmured.  
  
"Any time." Iolaus replied, unsure if he should say anything further.  
  
"That's the damnedest thing ..." Beowulf exclaimed in awe, not realizing how uncomfortable his words were for the three people standing before him. He voiced what the others were thinking but dared not say - "I guess it must be true. A mortal really can have more than one soulmate ..."  
  
*********  
  
That evening, after dinner, Xena gently wrapped a piece of gauze around Gabrielle's cleaned left wrist, where it had been scrapped and bled because of the jagged stones she was dragged across earlier in the day.  
  
They sat outside in a wooded clearing, a large campfire protecting the four heroes against the Norseland cold.  
  
Iolaus, almost purposely, sat on the other side of the blaze. Thoughtfully, the golden haired hunter poked at the burning kindling with a long stick. The only conversation came from Beowulf whose questions were answered with quick, distracted replies from Xena.   
  
"I'll be leaving tomorrow ..." Iolaus announced unexpectedly, "Hercules will be waiting for me in Elvidnir. That's in the opposite direction of where you're going."  
  
Gabrielle lifted her head and looked at him over the flames. Although she said nothing her expression depicted a deep sorrow and a little dread.  
  
Xena could see how troubled Gabrielle was and attempted sincere politeness, "That's too bad." she whispered, "We don't get to see you enough, Iolaus."  
  
"Well, you know ..." he said but couldn't quite look at Xena.  
  
Silence followed.  
  
Then: "You saved my life, Iolaus. Thank you so much." from Gabrielle. What she really wanted to say was that they needed to talk about this. Her fears were genuine. She had been so sure about her future. Xena was her soulmate and she would be with her forever. But now her feelings were mixed. She did care for Iolaus very much and had felt a bonding with him from the moment they both first met. She also sensed that he too had felt something although he never made his feelings known. What was she to do? Just let him go away, never to see him again?  
  
"Oh Gabrielle," Iolaus spoke lowly and smiled affectionately, "you would have did the same for me. No thanks are necessary."  
  
Their eyes met over the flames.  
  
Xena could feel something cold stab at her heart but she said nothing, merely lifted her hands and rubbed them against each other. "It's getting late." she said, "We better get some sleep."  
  
*********  
  
Hours later Gabrielle opened her eyes and looked over to where Iolaus should have been sleeping. He was gone and, startled, she sat up. She glanced at Xena, who lay slumbering beside her and at Beowulf who snored softly at their feet. She was about to raise an alarm when she spotted the hunter, off in the distance, leaning against a tree.   
  
He seemed to be staring up at the stars above and appeared more thoughtful than she had ever seen him before.  
  
Gabrielle got to her feet, careful not to disturb her partner, and quietly made her way over to Iolaus. She was once again aware of something, an electricity in the air, which both amazed and alarmed her. "Iolaus ..." she whispered, noting his calm manner when he heard her voice. It was as if he had been expecting her. "Couldn't you sleep?"  
  
"A few things on my mind." he said, once again looking up into the heavens.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
He was honest. "I'm not sure talking will help."  
  
Gabrielle looked at his sullen profile and sighed, "Is it what I think it is?" she asked.  
  
Now he smiled and gently laughed, "We lead interesting lives, don't we Gabrielle?"  
  
She moved in a little closer to him, concerned their voices might wake Xena and Beowulf, "Yes, we do." she agreed, "And we love our lives, don't we?" She too looked up at the stars. "Even though sometimes we ...."  
  
"Despite the danger and sacrifices we have to make." Iolaus chimed in.  
  
She waited.  
  
"I would never dream of taking you away from your life with Xena ... unless you really wanted me to, Gabrielle." This time Iolaus waited, half afraid to hear her reply.  
  
"And I could never ask you to part with Hercules ... unless that's what you really want, Iolaus."  
  
They understood each other and a smile grew on both faces.  
  
"Maybe one day when we least expect it something will happen to bring us together." Gabrielle continued, "But as long as we're committed to out other soulmates it's not going to happen soon, maybe not even in this lifetime."  
  
The smile, as Iolaus looked out into the night sky, faded slightly. He felt the warmth of her sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "But maybe in our next life?" he whispered, unsure where the comment had come from..  
  
"Maybe." she agreed, not really willing to pledge to anything more.  
  
He turned and they looked at one another. The moonlight was intoxicating.  
  
"You are an intelligent and lovely friend, my bard." Iolaus lifted a hand and gently touched her cool cheek.  
  
Gabrielle closed her eyes, relishing the warmth of their contact, and whispered: "And so are you, dear-brave Iolaus. So are you."  
  
***********  
  
Xena watched them from where she lay, her eyes glittering with unshed tears.  
  
Down through the centuries she had never been very good at sharing but sometimes it just had to be done.   
  
At least she would have her a little while longer this time ....  
  
THE END  
February 2001 


End file.
